


Even A Broken Clock Is Right Twice A Day (All Of The Ways The Avengers Have Wronged Tony) Part IV

by Thementalistlover2013



Series: How To Whump Tony Stark (AKA: Anything & Everything Tony) [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Thor, Deaf Character, Deaf Tony, Feelings, Good Loki, M/M, Magic, Minor Loki/Tony Stark, Protective Thor, Team bashing on Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Whump, temporary disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thementalistlover2013/pseuds/Thementalistlover2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 4 of 6 of Even A Broken Clock Is Right Twice A Day (All Of The Ways The Avengers Have Wronged Tony).</p><p>Tony's face spoke of his confusion, and maybe fear directed towards the trickster who was once Thor's baby brother. </p><p>Thor clenched his teeth; Tony, even if he was an injured shield brother, had better be kind. The Avengers had always found a way to make Loki the bad guy (even though, Thor would admit, he deserved it sometimes), but now, he had done nothing, and had served his punishment. Loki was willing to help, and everyone else needed to honor that. </p><p>The Asgardian tensed as Tony screamed, flailing backwards onto the ground, next to a flash of seemingly green air. </p><p>AKA: Thor & Loki's part; Thor is surprised by how kind Tony is to his not-brother, and Loki finds that Tony is and always was his favorite Avenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even A Broken Clock Is Right Twice A Day (All Of The Ways The Avengers Have Wronged Tony) Part IV

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Cursing, and Temp. Disability (which is super unrealistic, I know, BUT magic).  
> Title borrowed from a quote by Stephen Hunt. I own nothing but the idea. 
> 
> Hey guys! This is my second series, so before you read it, know that I hope you'll enjoy! There was a plot bunny nipping at my toe, and this is what came out of it: Five fics based around the team being wrong about their assumptions about Tony, and one where they were completely right. This is Thor/Loki's portion of the story. Also, warnings will be posted before every installation because some of the topics mentioned are sensitive. If it triggers you, or you simply don't like it, then please, DON'T read. 
> 
> Anyways, the stories are completely unrelated, and usually just involve Tony and another teammate. Don't forget to comment/review, kudo, and subscribe to the series! More to come!
> 
> Also, this is a pretty lengthy piece, so I hope that you enjoy it. I usually don't write Thor or Loki, so I apologize if it's a bit OOC.  
> Alsox2, the 'mind' conversations are pretty easy to distinguish from verbal speaking, but if you're not sure, they're in single apostrophes 'EXAMPLE', rather than the double "EXAMPLE".

 

~*~

_Loki was angry._

How dare Thor? How dare his not-brother call him from his hidey hole to come fix a _friend_.

A friend who happened to be the handsome but infuriating Tony Stark. The same Tony Stark who had outed himself as Iron Man, making him the same superhero who played Manhattan's savior with the Avengers.

The same Avengers who had put him away, or at least, had attempted to.

Loki shook his head, long locks tied up in a knot on his head. He wasn't in any Asgardian gear. He'd managed to escape from captivity a while ago, and had stayed on Thor's beloved Earth, just to spite _everyone_ who had tried to keep him off.

Thor had assisted him in his escape from Asgard under a few conditions:

_"Brothe-"_

_"I am not your brother, Thor. When will that soak into your thick mane?!"_

_"Loki," Thor rectified, "I will allow you to live on Earth freely-"_

_"Who gave you the right to rule planet Earth, Thor? I am nearly positive Odin-"_

_"Watch your tone broth- Loki." Thor collected himself, taking a calming breath and standing to his full height, meeting the angry eyes of his not-brother. "I have a right to dictate your ruling, because it is my duty to protect you and the planet of which Jane adores whole heartedly. You will either agree, or be sent away against your will."_

_Loki bared his teeth, dark hair falling into his eyes. "Fine, Thor. Do what you will."_

_"I have some conditions of which must be met before I can allow you to go-"_

_"Get on with it, you infectious carbuncle."_

_"Do not tickle my fancy, my dearest brother."_

_Thor's grin was that of a mischievous child, and Loki had to stop himself from flicking his wrist and raining hell upon the man in the form of that healthy Migardian food the blonde despised._

_Loki smiled, calm and mature._

_"Of course, I'm so apologetic, my dear Thor."_

_The blonde laughed, shaking his head, "I believe my shield brother Tony would define this as sarcasm."_

_Loki's face softened at the thought of Tony. The man was an incredible sight, and Loki adored Stark's personality (probably because it was so much like his own)._

_The hero thing was a deal breaker at the moment. Loki still had issues concerning the Avengers._

_Loki went stoic, nodding once. "I am sure that he would, now, Thor, get on with your conditions."_

_"Of course," Thor glanced around the top of the tower, where they had met in secrecy. "As you probably know, I will not tolerate any more of your destructive tendencies towards Earth or any of its inhabitants. This includes radical magic that could give off your location to the others."_

_"Noted."_

_"And secondly," Thor quieted, which was an odd look for him. "I want to remain in contact with you. I won't have you running off again into whichever realm you please. I need to know that you're safe. I want to reconnect our mind meld."_

_Loki sighed, flicking his wrist and reconnecting those invisible little strands that used to keep Thor and himself together, the closest of friends - of brothers._

_It would be weird to be connected to another again, but if it got him freedom, Loki would do anything._

_Eventually Thor had let him go, and by Gods, did Loki ever._

_A moment after Thor's arms had crowded around him in a one way hug, Loki had transported himself to a beach off of New Zealand; he had always loved the people there._

New York wasn't as friendly of a place, Loki was reminded, shifting on a bench. He was a block from Thor (and in turn, the other Avengers - Tony included), hidden behind civilians clothing, seated next to a woman who looked older than Loki's actual age (if you can believe it) at a bus stop.

Loki didn't let himself dwell on the fact that he was about to step into enemy territory, all because of his not-brother's voice ringing in his head from that bloody mind meld.

'Loki, it's Thor-'

'I know who you are, idiot. Do you really believe that I have allowed another soul into my head?'

'Of course not.'

'Well, what is it you want?'

'I need your help.'

'Let your beloved Avengers help.'

'It is for them that I call assistance.'

'Nay Thor, I will not help the very people who were so joyed at the prospect of destroying me.'

'Loki, it is Tony.'

Loki paused, swallowing down any momentary lapses of judgment that threatened to take over.

'And?'

'And I know that you have feelings for him, remember Loki, I have been in your mind for months now.'

'I allowed you to do so out of confidence that you would resist temptation and stay away from my thoughts, Thor!'

'I cannot control the dreams of which you have while I am conscience, it is as clear as a motion picture. All of them involve my shield brother, Tony.'

Silence followed Thor's revelation, and Loki nearly cut the cord on their connection, feeling vulnerable and open. The lady next to him looked at him as though he was crazy as he held a hand to his head and closed his eyes in order to speak to Thor.

'What is wrong with him?'

'Magic, not of your doing, of course. We were battling a supernatural foe and the suit of armor that Tony wears was not enough to keep him safe.'

'What happened?'

'He was hit, and now he cannot hear. It is very worrisome, Loki, and I would appreciate any guidance you can offer.'

'Mhm, I would have to see him-'

'Come to the tower, I have told the team that I would attempt to reach you and they have agreed to stand down, if only for Tony's sake.'

'I do _not_ believe them.'

'You believe me, do you not?'

'Thor, I can _see_ your motives, of course I can trust what you are saying. The Avengers are unpredictable-'

'I _will_ keep them to their word.'

Silence, once again, infiltrated the connection. Loki stood, stepping from the bench and sighing as the old lady's eyes followed him.

'Tell Tony I am on my way.'

'I cannot tell him anything, that is the issue.'

'Thor,' Loki clenched his fists, oh how literal Thor was. 'I will be there in a moment.'

With a snap of his fingers Loki found himself in Tony's lab.

#

Thor had never seen Tony Stark fearful.

Then again, he had never seen Tony Stark affected by magic.

Thor had witnessed the attack, and it had been as horrifying for him as it had most definitely been for Tony; watching his shield brother get blown backwards in an array of glowing gold magic had upset him, for the obvious reasons.

There was another variable in the equation when magic was involved; Loki.

Thor couldn't of known by the physical appearance of the sorcerer (Loki could be anyone or anything, the _shape shifting swine_ ), but he had known by the imprint of the magic that it wasn't Loki.

That and the agreement that had been in place for the past two months. Loki had a silver tongue, but he would never lie and deceive when he had promised to be good and there wasn't a loophole to say otherwise.

Thor looked down at his shield brother, watching Tony pace back and forth, hands picking at his ears, twisting and tugging on the cartilage as if he was trying to pull them off or pop them.

"Tony." Thor had called, realizing that his voice was fruitless in such a situation, no matter the volume. He needed to talk to the man about Loki's arrival before the God showed. Bruce, who had been in the lab ever since they got back, stood, carefully getting into Tony's line of sight. The shorter man paused, hands still twisting at his ears.

"Tony, can you read my lips?" Bruce asked softly, keeping his chin up as he spoke. Tony nodded a bit, unsure and hesitant; another emotion Thor had never seen out of the man.

"Okay," Bruce sighed a bit, looking worried and anxious - maybe as anxious as his best friend. "Thor managed to talk to someone about helping us out, but that someone is Loki."

Tony's face spoke of his confusion, and maybe fear directed towards the trickster who was once Thor's baby brother.

Thor clenched his teeth; Tony, even if he was an injured shield brother, had better be kind. The Avengers had always found a way to make Loki the bad guy (even though, Thor would admit, he deserved it _sometimes_ ), but now, he had done nothing, and had served his punishment. Loki was willing to help, and everyone else needed to respect that.

The Asgardian tensed as Tony screamed, flailing backwards onto the ground, next to a flash of seemingly green air.

#

Tony was pulled upwards by two sets of hands, one cold pair he didn't recognize, and Bruce's familiar ones. He opened his eyes with hesitance as he was arranged on a table top, the air beneath him transporting him up like magic.

Magic. _Right_. Loki was coming, had _already_ came obviously, that one evil God that he totally did _not_ have a crush on. Not even a liking for. In fact Tony thought he was kind of ugly, with his high cheek bones and angled face. His too tall stature and thin frame, nearly as perfect as a model. _Mhm_. He did not enjoy Loki's presence one bit. _No siree._

Tony cracked open both of his eyes completely, gaining his bearings. He nearly jumped back again when he noticed Loki a mere three inches from his face, studying him like he was some sort of experiment.

"Let me in." Loki muttered, creasing his brow and closing his eyes. Tony felt a throb at the back of his head and cringed. He could see Bruce panicking a little in the background. It seemed like when he stopped thinking and let his mind go, the pain depleted. Eventually the area was as painless as it had been before, with a few side effects of course.

'Hello, Stark.'

Tony looked around. He could hear Loki's voice, but the man hadn't been talking. Tony frowned and watched on as Thor spoke to Loki, saying words that the genius could only understand with his eyes; Thor, even if he disliked his not-brother on occasion, looked very protective and weary.

 _Mind meld_ and _connection_ were the only things Tony could make out.

'Hey?' Tony thought with some hesitance. Was Loki in his head? Could the God even hear him? He had gone crazy, actual-nut-job-locked-up-in-a-white-room _insane_.

'I see you have figured out how to work the connection, aye?'

That was definitely Loki's voice again, raspy and deep, just as Tony had remembered (and then later dreamt) it to be after their chance encounter during the Battle of Manhattan.

'Stark, would you mind answering?'

Wow, even through his psyche Loki could sound sarcastic and deadpan.

'Yes, uh, no, I mean. I wouldn't mind answering, the answer is yes. I can hear you and I guess you can hear me?'

 _Wow Tony_ , you pathetic motherfucker. Loki shouldn't get you _so_ worked up.

For some reason, Loki was grinning.

'I can, and really Tony, I did not think I was that sarcastic. You should not get so worked up. It was a simple question.'

Tony blushed, and _wow_ , he hadn't done that since fourth grade. Loki could hear him, his thoughts _and_ whatever he decided to send across. Why in the fuck did he ever accept the metaphorical phone call?

'Because this is the only humane form of communication we have, I don't suppose you know sign language, and you're not a very good lip reader, my accent - as you all on Earth call it - would only make things more difficult, aye?'

Tony closed his eyes, willing no more thoughts out of himself. He sent back a simple reply, rolling his eyes and attempting to reign in some of his dignity.

'No, Loki, I do _not_ know sign language.'

'Very well. I suppose we should get to work then?'

Tony nodded. Loki sat down in one of Tony's lab chairs, rolling himself in between Tony's knees, which were hanging off of the table. He put a friendly hand on the genius's pant leg and squeezed, smiling sweetly at the shorter man.

Tony could detect the witty sarcasm underneath it all and gnawed on his lip.

This _wasn't_ going to be fun.

Loki's voice chimed in his head once again, 'I did say we were getting to _work_ , correct?'

Tony closed his eyes and willed his mind anywhere but there; Loki had him fucked up ever since Manhattan, and now, being reunited after all those naughty thoughts and intrusive dreams? Tony was double fucked.

Tony was so _entirely_ fucked.

Loki grinned, shark-like and possessive, replying with a few quiet words, 'Not _yet_.'

#

Thor watched the interaction like a hawk, seeing his brother smile and Tony blush had only supported his previous observations; Loki had a crush, and maybe even Tony had one too.

The shovel talk was long since due, and even though he knew Loki could protect himself, he wanted to make sure Tony knew that Loki _shouldn't have_ to protect himself; there should be no reason for Loki to ever be in harms way, whether it be emotionally or physically.

Thor dug out his metaphorical shovel and grinned as Loki's voice rang through his head.

'Thor, you swine, stop meddling. I will be _fine_. Tony is harmless.'

#

Tony was fixed within the hour.

The emotional damage done by having a connection to the most powerful person he had ever crushed on? That would leave it's mark.

Thor watched on proudly as Tony spoke, hearing his own voice once again (Tony would never know that Thor had practically threatened to end him if he would've hurt Loki's feelings). Loki had grinned, sending Tony a MM (mind message was the term Tony was using after this debacle).

'I am happy to see your hearing is back.'

'Same here. Really, Lokes. Thank you.'

'Lokes?'

'Nickname. I give everyone one.'

'I am not everyone, Tony.'

With that, Loki stood from the chair, standing at his full height, dwarfing Tony. He leaned down, in front of Bruce and his not-brother, and cradled Tony's clean shaven cheek in his hand.

'You look young like this. I enjoy it.'

Tony's thoughts stuttered.

'I'll uh, have to keep that in mind.'

'I am not lost on the pun that you have created, Tony.'

'Accidental.'

'Noted.'

With that Loki kissed him, soft and gentle, causing a blossom to erupt in Tony's not-so-strong heart. The God pulled away, looking into Tony's blown pupils and his ruffled hair.

'Wh-what was that?'

 _'Not_ accidental.'

#

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a lovely day. (:


End file.
